The Ultimate Effect
by AgentVenom8190
Summary: Kyler Dobbins, a sixteen year old boy who was normal, but was outfitted with a custom Ultimatrix and sent to the Mass Effect universe, now a question arises, will he save them from a threat they believe is a myth...or will he be ignored like Shepard and the Reapers annihilate all sentient live?
1. An Otherworldly Sight!

**A/N: Hey guys...Umm...How do I say this? Okay...My cousin was murdered by his wife recently...so I'm putting all my stories on hiatus until I can bring myself to go back to them...**

**But...Not all is lost, see, I have long since lost my muse for the Ultimate Ally story...so, to all those who loved that story and emailed me about an update...I give you something better...a complete rewrite!**

**Behold! The Ultimate Effect!**

* * *

**"YELLING!!****"**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Comms"_

_"Whisper/A.I. Speech"_

**Location**

* * *

**\- Earth, Amarillo Tx, Northwest Hospital -**

Kyler Dobbins had a good life, key word, /had, see, he had just found out that his cousin's own wife killed his cousin...and his family had to hold the sixteen year old back from ripping her throat out!

As he broke free from his mother and stepdad's hold, a portal opened up and he accidentally ran into it, it closed before his family could get him back, he looked around seeing that he was in some sort of infinite void.

"Where the heck am I?.." The teen stated as he looked around, then looked at his left wrist to see an odd looking watch.

"Wait...The Ultimatrix? I don't remember wearing any of my Ultimatrix toys." That's when he noticed that this one was different from the one from the show, it's primary color was black, while its secondary color was white.

"That is no toy my dear boy!" Called an all too cheery British voice and he turned around to see THE Professor Paradox.

"Paradox? I thought you were a fictional character!" The sixteen year old called out the time walker in astonishment.

The Time Walker chuckled as he shook his head, walking past the boy who followed him. "I have been watching you for some time my dear boy, and I believe you need a second chance at life, so, I had Azmuth build you your own Ultimatrix, complete with all of Benjamin's alien transformations...except for one, and even a few completely new ones! I am going to send you on a journey throughout the multiverse so you may save them from utter destruction." The time walker explained, not taking a breath after the damn monologue that he just said.

The teen's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yeah...Umm...Okay..." He then looked at the Ultimatrix and smiled before guessing what Paradox was doing. "So, which universeare you sending me too first?" He guessed as he was pushed through a portal.

"I believe you will be quite familiar with this was universe!" Was all he heard Paradox say as he fell.

* * *

**\- ****Mass Effect Universe, Omega -**

Kyler groaned in pain as he sat up, rubbing his head with his right hand. "Ow...my fucking head..." The sixteen year old groaned in pain. He opened his eyes and caught his reflection in a broken mirror, he had his same face, Wolverine sideburns and all, but he was equipped with the Architect's Winter Jacket from Fallout 4, he had a Tom Holland body structure and he nodded. "Nice..." He then looked at his Ultimatrix and grinned as he stood up. His eyes shot open and he frantically lifted his right sleeve up, releasing a sigh of relief as he still had his tattoo, the signature **_Matthew Dobbins_** etched into his arm with jet black ink, in cursive writing.

"Thank God...Now...Let's see where we are..." He activated the Ultimatrix and twisted the dial, cycling through alien after alien until landing on a very familiar phantom looking alien. "Big Chill? Perfect." He raised his hand and slammed the faceplate down, and the alleyway he was in was now illuminated by a very bright white light.

He could feel his DNA changing and he grinned as his bones snapped and cracked, mergeing together to form a Necrofriggen's body, his skin turned black with grey and white highlights and his eyes were now very buglike and white with grey dots. Wings tore through the skin of his back and he felt his body temperature drop to below zero.

**"BIG CHILL!"** The transformed teen called out in a raspy hushed voice and he flew into the air...unaware a certain Asari had watched him and the whole ordeal unfold.

_"Just what are you, boy?" _The Asari whispered, her eyebrow markings furrowed before her Omni-Tool flashed a few times, indicating she got a message, she checked it and her eyes widened slightly. "Commander Shepard is back from the dead? My my...This is a strange turn of events for Omega and it's Queen..." A feral savage grin came upon Aria T'Loak's face...as two new pieces entered this game of chess...two very powerful pieces.

* * *

**A/N:****And this concludes Chapter 1: An Otherworldly Sight! I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but the others will be longer!**

**And I'll try and go in depth for the transformations, though some I'll have to just skip, such as Atomix, but I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Until then, peace!**


	2. A Unfriendly Welcoming, Part 1

**A/N: Hello my fellow Mass Effect and Ben 10 lovers! Welcome to Chapter 2: New Allies, and Even Better Friends!**

**And this chapter stars the arrival of what is arguably one of Kyler's favorite transformations! I didn't want him to be over powered yet, so at the moment, since he does not have the Celestialsapian(Alien X) transformation yet, I decided to throw in aliens from across the multiverse!**

**I don't own the ME franchise nor Ben 10, or any other franchise!**

* * *

**\- Omega -**

Kyler, as Big Chill, flew around and groaned in annoyance once he realized where he was. "You've got to be shitting me...Omega? Out all the damn places Paradox, you dropped me off at Omega?!" The Necrofriggen yelled into the the sky, cursing the Time Walker.

* * *

**\- Bellwood -**

Ben got a surprise visit from Paradox, only to come and find out the Time Walker only wanted to hang out with the shapeshifting superhero teen.

Now, the duo were at Mr. Smoothies, when Ben heard Paradox chuckle and he turned his head to him. "What's so funny Paradox?"

The Time Walker turned to his young friend with a smile plastered on his lips. "Oh nothing young Benjamin, just have a feeling someone isn't so happy with me."

* * *

**\- Back on Omega -**

Kyler was flying around until he noticed multiple red dots glowing on his body and he narrowed his eyes. "Snipers...Fan-fucking-tastic, I could freeze them but, don't wanna set a bad example..." He then saw a few Turian and human snipers, he flew to the lead alien, a Turian.

"Lemme guess...Aria wants to have a word with the new alien in town?" Kyler's voice sent chills down the Turian's spine, that and his breath was ice cold. The Turian nodded and if Big Chill could grin, it would be this eeri mile long grin, eat your heart out Joker.

The Necrofriggen turned intangible and flew directly towards where ne knew Aria was, now he knew things would be different than the actual game of ME 2, and he was fine with that. He dived down and he phased through the ground and then, phased back out of the ground...in front of Aria T'loak herself. "Heard you were looking for me..." He landed on the ground and folded his wings around himself, like a eeri cloak.

The Asari grinned at the alien before her, the Necrofriggen heard the clicking and cocking of guns, the alien turned to see Commander Shepard's team aiming their guns at him...except for one man...

Commander Shepard himself.

"Can we get him?" Was all the 'dead' warhero said, and Aria grinned.

"Maybe, but you both have to do favors for me..."Aria said in a all too menacing tone, while the Necrofriggen looked dumbfounded.

"Did I just get handed over like a piece of meat?" He said before he unfolded his wings and hit the Ultimatrix symbol, and in a flash, to which most covered their eyes from, the Necrofriggen was replaced by a human kid.

Miranda Lawson...Was shocked to say the damned least. Thus kid could transform into aliens they've never even seen before...and one thing ran through her thoughts and repeated over and over again...

_'What if Cerberus had that kind of power?..'_ She thought before the watch beeped and talked in a voice that was unfamiliar to them. _"New Alien DNA Detected." _...But all to familiar to the teen boy.

He looked at his watch, tears threatening to build up as the watch scanned Aria and implanted her Asari DNA within its databanks. "Dad?.." Kyler croaked out and the watch let out a hearty laugh.

_"Who else would it be, bud?..It's good to be back with you, the others are here too...and they are proud of what you've grown up to be...especially me."_ Now, everyone was all the more spectical of him, A.I's were illegal...But Shepard, he didn't give a flying fuck, he saw how the boy reacted to hearing his dad's voice again...hell, he could practically feel the relief and joy the boy felt when hearing that voice again. He then stepped in front of the teen and aimed his gun at his own team.

"If you don't put your fucking guns down...Then I won't hesitate to kill you all." He threatened his own team before Kyler's Ultimatrix dial activated and he snarled.

"Neither will we..." Kyler said as he slammed the faceplate down on a random alien, black tendrils came from the watch and covered his body, bone spikes came from his shoulders, elbows, and knees, and he was now in a all black suit, with grey linings on its shoulders going to its torso and he had what seemed to be grey pants, his mask tore open, revealing rows of monstrous teeth and he had lifeless white eyes.

**"PLAGUE!!"** The now Klyntar teen called out before looking at himself, the Ultimatrix symbol where a belt buckle would be. "A Klyntar alien transformation?" He turned both of his arms into massive battle axes. "Sweet..." His teeth moved to form a monstrous grin.

He stood next to Shepard, as for Aria, for the first time in a while, she felt fear, and it was from the boy, she was practically shaking at this transformation, those lifeless white eyes may hold no emotion...but you can clearly see that he had murderous intent in his eyes. "Stand down..." She said to her bodyguards, who in response, hesitantly put their guns down, then, Shepard's team did the same.

Shepard grinned before turning to Aria, as did Plague. "Now...Where can we find Archangel and Mordin Solus?"

* * *

**\- Time skip, 2 hours later -**

_'WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH THE CERBERUS BITCH?!'_ Kyler mentally yelled in his mind, still in the form of Plague, which as automatically his favorite form. What? He's a sucker for the Marvel alien lifeform!

Now, him and the Cerberus operative were on the hunt for the Salarian, Mordin Solus. Kyler saw burning bodies and he sighed, shaking his head before. Burning bodies, a desperate tactic to try and stop the disease from spreading.

He heard coughing amd he snapped his head towards the sound, a deathly sick Batarian, he walked to it, much to Miranda's dismay and annoyance and he kneeled down to him.

_"What...What the fuck are you?.." _The Batarian said weakly, coughing up blood before Plague tapped the Ultimatrix symbol.

"Can you cure the Batarian of this disease, Ultimatrix?" The Ultimatrix symbol glowed in response and shot a ray of light at the alien, curing him of the sickness, his eyes widened as he stood up.

"T-Thank you!" The Batarian yelled in joy before running for the exit, Plague turned to a very pissed off Miranda and he growled.

"You say one damn thing, and I'll show you what you're spine looks like after I've ripped it out through your ass." He said in a threatening manner, which scared Miranda and made her back off, she reallydidn'twanna get on his bad side.

He mentally sighed and shook his head. _'This is gonna be a very long day...'_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: This concludes Part 1 of 'A Unfriendly Welcoming' and now Kyler has Asari DNA, found out that all the people he's lost have been implemented inside the Ultimatrix Systems, and Plague has been introduced!**

**Next chapter sees Kyler met Garrus and Mordin, get Turian DNA and Salarian DNA, and meet a certain Quarian who he will get Quarian DNA from and be the frist one he heals with the Ultimatrix, and maybe meet a familiar Krogan, and that would be Wrex! The team roster in ME2 will change due to Kyler, and both Ashley and Kaiden will be alive...just so Kyler can scare the shit out of them with our favorite ghostly alien...or scare them and humor the others with everyone's favorite Appoplexian****!**

**Until then, peace out!**


	3. A Unfriendly Welcoming, Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! Welcome to A Unfriendly Welcoming, Part 2!**

**Now, right off the bat, there will be heavy gore in the beginning part of this, so you have been warned!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**"YELLING!"**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Whisper/A.I Speech"_

**Location**

* * *

**\- Omega, Quarantine Area -**

God...The area was a fucking mess of blood and guts, hell, a few limbs scattered here and there, screaming and gunshots rang in the distance, Miranda had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from puking.

See, Kyler, still as Plague**(A/N: Don't worry, he'll change form soon)** witnessed some of the Blue Suns gang members shoot a human kid...and well...He fucking lost it. **"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!"** The enraged Klyntar teen yelled, jumping around and killing every gang member.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING!?!" **A human Blue Suns member yelled before quickly being slashed in half by a very pissed off Plague.

**"HAHAHAH! I'M A BLOOD DRUNK!!"** He then snapped his head towards a few fleeing Blue Suns, before Plague sent out tendrils that grabbed them and pulled them towards him**. "AND I'M GODDAMN THIRSTY!!"** He cackled before doing something that Miranda never would have thought he'd do...he _ate_ them.

Plague let his tongue slither out of his lips and he licked his teeth clean before turning to Miranda, who snapped at him. **"YOU ATE THEM!"** She yelled horrified and Plague just shrugged his shoulders.

"They shouldn't have pissed me off...all this...Carnage...could've been prevented..." He said before hitting the dial on his Ultimatrix, in a flash, the Klyntar was replaced by a large zombie like alien, with tesla coils coming from his back and sparking with white energy.

**"FRANKENSTRIKE!"** The alien called out before looking down at the terrified female. "Sorry, Plague must affect my personality...Which normally only happens with one other alien I know of, but this one shouldn't." The alien said before walking away, now focused back on the task at hand.

Miranda was utterly terrified, what if he lost control of the alien he named 'Plague'? She could only pray that wouldn't happen, and how was he so casual about all this?

Only Kyler knew...and he wasn't telling.

* * *

**\- 5 hours later, Normandy SR-2 -**

After fighting through hordes of gang members, Kyler and Miranda finally managed to acquire Mordin Solus! Now, they were in the conference room of the Normandy, Kyler had tuned out the conversation that was going on and then he snapped back in once he heard Shepard say something to him.

"Huh? Sorry, zoned out for a moment there Shep." He said casually, he saw Garrus chuckle, while Miranda rolled her eyes.

"I said, I think it's time we got some answers." He said in his serious voice and Kyler chuckled softly.

"Yeah, figured you'd ask that..." Kyler said, but he was gonna leave some stuff out, like how they are video game characters where he's from. "Once upon a time, I was a normal child, that was until the age of thirteen years old, where I made the choice to let my father move from this world to the afterlife..."

He noticed the looks of sympathy that everyone had, even Miranda, but he kept on. "Three years later, my cousin's own wife shot him just because he caught her cheating on him...and once we found out, I was sooooo close to ripping her goddamn throat out...But suddenly, I find myself in this vast void, where I meet a fictional character, who happens to be a immortal time walker, Professor Paradox, who gave me this device, the Ultimatrix, which had DNA of alien species across the multiverse."

"Wait wait wait...You said, across the multiverse?" The scarred Turian said, ignoring the fact about Paradox and more focused that in front of them, was a living being that just proved the ages olf Multiverse Theory!

"Yup...The Multiverse Theory is correct, and every alien DNA in the Ultimatrix, aside from Asari, is from across multiple universes. Speaking of which, Dad? You know the drill." He spoke to the Ultimatrix, smiling slightly.

_"Sorry bro, Dad's on break, but I gotcha." _A new voice from the Ultimatrix sounded and yellow rays of light at Garrus and Mordin, all the while they shot up in response to the voice, to which Shepard stopped them from freaking out...but Kyler...he froze...that voice, he hadn't heard it since he was _five_ years old.

"Little Matt?...Guess Dad wasn't kidding when he said you all were in there..." He laughed weakly and his now A.I. brother laughed too.

_"Yeah...Well anyways, you now have Turian and Salarian DNA to use, talk to ya later."_ His brother said before the responses stopped and Kyler looked to Shepard.

"So, who we going after next?" Kyler asked, he needed to blow off some steam, to which Shepard grinned at the teen.

"Well...I wasn't gonna get him but I think we need a really pissed off Krogan on our team...So were gonna get Wrex." Shepard said, to which Garrus, who had calmed down, laughed.

"Oh this ought to be fun, can't wait to see the look on his face." Garrus said and Kyler stood up and activated his Ultimatrix and gave the dial a few spins before slamming the faceplate down.

This transformation was one that again, was visible to them. Kyler's skin slowly turned a light blue and his hair came to life, growing out before moving backwards and hardening into spikes, specifically, Asari spikes. His eyebrows sunk into his body and all along his body, black outlines marked features on his face, such as his eyebrows, his clothing changed to a black, white, and grey version of traditional Asari clothing, then shoulder armor morphed on his shoulders, to which then spike came out off.

Eezo energy sparked and crackled all along the transformed teens body, indicating his new biotics activated, then the transformation ended and the Asari's eyes snapped open.

He looked at himself and was shocked to find out that he didn't have a feminine body, like every other Asari, but he had a masculine body! The Ultimatrix symbol shined proudly on his left breastplate, right above his heart and his eyes widened.

"I...I'm a male Asari?" He asked in a deep voice that almost sounded just like Shepard's but had a more...country accent to it.

* * *

**A/N: And boom, this concludes Part 2 of A Unfriendly Welcoming, this is gonna be a short recruitment saga and yes, I'm adding Wrex to the team because he's badass and Grunt will be next, then Tali, and everyone's favorite Asari.** **I know I said they'd be in this part but school got the better of me.**

**Next part will be a custom mission and it'll be longer as I find it more comfortable to write custom made stuff, and y'all come up with a name for Kyler's Asari form****! And next part will introduce a fan favorite Ben 10 alien form complete with a badass Ultimate form to boot! And I know these chapters could be longer, but I stick with 1k or 2k worked chapters because of school.**

**Y'all stay safe and until next time! Peace!**


	4. A Unfriendly Welcoming Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the finale of A Unfriendly Welcoming!**

**And to XenoSlayer983, I will continue Venomous Tendencies once I feel better about writing it and all the good stuff, but right at the moment, no. Oh, and expect something...odd, to happen with Kyler's Big Chill transformation later on.**

**I own nothing! Onward!**

* * *

**\- Normandy SR-2, Cargo Bay -**

After the whole orgin story thing, Shepard brought Kyler to the Cargo Bay and assigned him a little spot that he can rest as they were working on getting their offical quarters operational.

Kyler was fast asleep, but his mind was betraying him in multiple was than one, flashing images behind his eyelids, multiple things but all of them were distorted...except for one.

_'__Fine...I'll do it myself...' _He heard a deep male voice say and he saw a distorted image of a golden gauntlet and then the vision ended when Kyler awoke with a jump.

He was breathing heavily and he looked around. _"What the fuck? Some kind of vision?"_ He whispered before he stood up and threw on his jacket, he unfortunately had to change his underclothing to a Cerberus outfit as his old one was dirty and torn up.

He walked over and stepped into the Elevator and was met with a very familiar Turian. "Oh hey, wassup Garrus?" He said sleepily before he shook himself awake.

"Oh hey, just the kid I wanted to see, Shepard told me to come get you, we are arriving at Tuchanka, the Krogan Homeworld." Garrus said before pressing the button that went to the Shuttle Bay and Kyler chuckled.

"Oh yay, were going to a planet chalked full of dinosaur aliens and very pissed off and hungry Thresher Maws, just what I wanted to wake up too." He said jokingly and he saw Shepard holding some onyx black armor, seemed to be an older N7 Armor model.

"Hey kid, you know how to put this kind of armor on?" Shepard said and arched a brow upwards and Kyler just grinned.

"Yeah...My way." He activated the Ultimatrix and slammed the faceplate down...and what happened next scared the shit outta everyone.

Kyler's skin turned light grey and bubbled up before he collapsed into a puddle of grey goo, then, some sort to weird flying saucer thing flew in outta nowhere and the puddle of goo took shape into a humanoid like figure.

**"GOOP!!"** A bubbly voice called out and the Ultimatrix symbol rested on Goop's anti-gravity saucer.

The saucer moved to the armor, the blob of grey goop morphed it's way inside the armor to follow it's way of transportation, soon it was fully within the armor before Kyler hit the Ultimatrix symbol and reverted back to his human form, the armor fit him like a glove, speaking of that, his left armored gauntlet glowed as nanites came out from under it, forming the Ultimatrix on top of it and Garrus' jaw almost hit the floor. "I'll explain later."

Shepard, Garrus and Kyler got into the shuttle, Kyler noticed a certain Cerberus Operative didn't join then, Kyler narrowed his eyes. _'Probably kissing the Illusive Man's ass...' _He thought to himself before the shuttle left the safety of the Normandy SR-2 and began flying towards Tuchanka.

"Approaching Tuchanka now sir." A man said and Shepard grinned as they prepared for landing, it has been a while since he's seen Wrex...but he knew what Wrex would have Kyler do.

The door open and it revealed a Krogan gladiator style arena, Kyler looked at Shepard and he narrowed his eyes. "You son of a bitch..." Kyler cursed and Garrus busted out laughing.

"Haha! Commander Shepard, cussed out by a kid, that's rich!" Garrus laughed and held his sides in pain, Kyler chuckled.

"Watch out Shepard, a sixteen year old may kick your ass one day." Kyler said and Garrus stopped laughing and looked at Kyler, wide eyed.

"Your sixteen years old?! I thought you were at least eighteen!" Now Shepard felt bad, until he realized Kyler was basically a one ma-...Ahem, one /kid/ army.

Kyler just grinned as they landed and he stepped out of the shuttle. "I get that alot, now come on! I have Krogan ass to kick!"

Garrus and Shepard just shrugged their shoulders before following after Kyler as he cycled through his aliens. He was thinking about turning into Rath...but he then thought he should...branch out, for this fight.

Once in the arena, Shepard and Garrus were separated from Kyler, who had the hologram of a plant looking alien on the Ultimatrix. "I've always wanna say this..." Kyler said to Wrex, who seemed confused by the kid.

"It's Hero Time!" Kyler said and slammed the dial down and this transformation was somsomething to behold.

They saw Kyler's pinkies and ring fingers merge together and his skin turned green as plants covered his skin and he grew to the height of around seven feet and, his glowing white eyes locked onto Wrex and he grinned.

**"SWAMPFIRE!!!****"** Kyler, now Swampfire, yelled out with glee in a nasally tone as he cracked his knuckles and the Krogans who were watching in the arena stands were dead silent.

Then a massive uproar from the Krogan sliced through the silence like a very hot knife through butter, all cheering for the kid. Wrex only grinned and pulled out his shotgun and let out a Krogan battle cry before rushing at Swampfire, taking a few shots at the kid.

Swampfire just stood there, taking the shots and then Wrex blew his head off! Garrus and Shepard were dead silent...did they just get that kid killed?

Then, before everyone's eyes, his head grew back and he smirked. "My turn." Was all he said before kicking Wrex a few feet back and lobbing a few fireballs at the old Krogan.

Wrex had trouble dodging the oncoming fireballs but thats when Swampfire hit his Ultimatrix symbol and was engulfed in white light that soon subsided and in the Methanosian's place was a short white creature that had what seemed to be headphones fused to its head.

**"Echo! Echo!"** The Sonorosian called out and the creature duplicated itself into twelve copies and surrounded Wrex.

"Sonic...**CHAMBER****!!"** All the Sonorosian aliens let loose a sonic scream, causing Wrex to cover the place where his ears would be and yell in pain, falling to his knees.

* * *

Deep underground, the sheer power of Echo Echo's Sonic Chamber sent vibrations deep underground...waking up one of Tuchanka's most dangerous predator...

And now...it was burrowing through the ground, right towards the arena.

* * *

Echo Echo soon stopped his attack, all Echo Echo duplicates combined back with the prime one and Kyler reverted to his human form, seeing as Wrex was down for the count, he held his left hand out to the Krogan who looked up at it.

He then took it and Kyler heaved the Krogan upright as a show of honor and good sportsmanship, the Ultimatrix glowed yellow as the ground violently shook.

"Aw fuck...Thresher Maw!" Wrex yelled and the entire arena went into battle mode, while Shepard and Garrus hopped down into the ring and took their places next to Kyler and Wrex.

"Got anything useful in that thing kid?" Wrex asked Kyler who looked at it and checked it's power levels, which were at sixty two percent and he grinned.

"Yeah...I sure the hell do." He then broke out into a full sprint and dialed up a fan favorite and slammed the dial back down.

Kyler's body became calloused, almost like scales as his body took the shape and form of a bipedal dinosaur alien, kinda like a Krogan...except this thing was twelve feet tall and was an absolute walking behemoth.

**"HUMUNGOSAUR!!"** The Vaxasaurian roared just as the Thresher Maw came out off the ground, Humungosaur grew in size to a whopping sixty feet and his dinosaur features became more predominant and it grabbing the creature by its jaw and hurled it away from the arena.

While it was away, Humungosaur turned back to the arena and looked at Shepard. "Wanna know why I call this thing the Ultimatrix?"

Shepard, unable to shake away the feeling of awe, merely shook his head and Humungosaur grinned. "Because there is a time to go hero...and a time to go Ultimate!" Humungosaur then tapped the Ultimatrix symbol and four spikes came out of it, stabbing their way into Humungosaur's skin.

Humungosaur shrunk down to the size of twenty feet, still, that was a bit bigger than the Thresher Maw's head, speakiof of which, was currently trying to make its way back to the fight, his skin turned dark green with a blue spiked shell and a goddamn mace for a tail, his fingers now had some sort of spikes on them and some vents on his forearms and now a spiked helmet.

**"ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR!!!"** The hyper evolved Vaxasaurian roared out and looked directly at the Thresher Maw, which spat acid at him, but due to having a thicker hide, it barely seemed to bother him. Ultimate Humungosaur's fingers sunk into his hands, revealing those spikes were fucking missile launchers!

He aimed both launchers at the Thresher Maw and let loose and barrage of missiles which most made contact with the Thresher Maw, greatly injuring the beast. He then quickly spun around and hit the Thresher Maw with his tail, knocking it down.

Now Kyler played violent video games back on his universe...but none could equal the blood and gore of _DOOM(2016)_...And it just so happened he remembered the last Glory Kill he did in that game and he grinned.

He walked to the downed Thresher Maw and he stepped on its lower jaw, breaking it in two as he proceeded to pry its mouth open and then shove his arms down it's throat. The faint hum of his missile launchers could be heard before Ultimate Humungosaur unleashed a massive barrage of missiles down its throat.

From the base of the neck and downward, the Thresher Maw exploded in a mass of blood and gore and Ultimate Humungosaur stepped back and changed back into Humungosaur before reverting to his human form.

"Now _that_...Was beautiful..." Came a gruff response from everyone's favorite Krogan and Kyler just laughed and turned to everyone.

"Learned that one from a old video game..." He looked at the Ultimatrix which now was dimly light and he chuckled. "Guess I'm outta juice...Hopefully it'll recharge soon."

"Kid, you took down a Thresher Maw, anyone who can do that is a friend of the Krogan race..." Wrex said and Kyler grinned before pointing at Shepard.

"Believe our supposedly dead SPECtre has a proposal for ya." Kyler said as his Ultimatrix hummed to life with energy and he grinned.

However, Shepard looked at Kyler ans narrowed his eyes at the teen. "How'd you know all that?.."

Kyler came up with a bullshit excuse almost immediately and he folded his arms over his chest. "The one who sent me here told me almost everything I needed to know about this universe..." He paused, his face became grim and it even unnerved Wrex.

"Including the Reapers..."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know I said I'd introduce our favorite Quarian and Asari, and I damn near forgot our favorite murderous psychopath biotic, but school has been kicking my ass recently and thought I'd just upload what I have, and to those wondering, 'Why does Kyler dislike Miranda so much?'**

**Simple answer, he hates her because of Cerberus, in this fanfic Miranda will always be the poster girl for Cerberus, but hey, maybe that'll change.**

**The next part update to this may not even be a full on chapter, but rather a list of all the aliens that Kyler has that isn't part of Ben's original line up, such as the Klyntar transformation, Plague, so y'all be on the lookout for that.**

**And yes, Kyler pulled off the Spider Mastermind glory kill from DOOM, yeah, don't expect mercy from him, and if y'all caught the foreshadowing I did in the beginning, then props to you!**

**Until next time, peace!**


	5. A Unfriendly Welcoming Part 4

**A/N: Back again with another exciting chapter of this story and we are nearingthe end of this little shitty recruitment arc!** **And note that probably from here on until ME3, things won't happen in chronological order, or hell, it may end up breaking of from the ME2 timeline, and by the way...**

**I think I know a ME2 girl that is perfect for Kyler...just a bit of de-aging and you'll see!**

**Onward!**

* * *

**\- Normandy SR-2 -**

It had been a busy day for the Normandy crew, right after recruiting Wrex, they managed to nab Tali and Liara, both of whom were fascinated by the Ultimatrix and its abilities.

Now, it was about the time were everyone slept, but one was still awake, and that was Kyler, he was in his little area that classified as a workshop and he was working on the Ultimatrix, following some instructions that he made as Grey Matter than even an Appoplexian could read, he continued to work on adding a new function to the Ultimatrix.

It had to do with his parasitic aliens, such as Plague. It was a function that acted much like the Omni-Enhanced version in Ben 10 Reboot, where he can combine his parasitic forms with his other forms.

Let's be honest, everyone would shit themselves after seeing Rath or Fourarms bonded with a symbiote.

Next to him were numerous data pads that held information on almost all of his alien forms, he planned to give them to everyone, even had a few extra for the joining members, his Ultimatrix blinked before a text appeared.

**_Parasitic Function installed, would you like to activate?_**

**_Yes?_**

**_No?_**

Kyler obviously clicked 'Yes' and he looked at the instructions to see how they work. "Let's see...lock in on parasitic transformation and pull up on the dial to activate the second dial up wheel and then go nuts...Thank you Grey Matter." He said standing up, grabbing a data pad and walking out of his room, stretching and yawning as he walked towards where the elevator would be, he yawned as the elevator opened up to reveal a very familiar Asari.

"Liara? What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked and rubbed his eyes as he walked in the elevator and pressed the button to the Cargo Bay room.

"Oh, hello Kyler, I was actually coming to find you, EDI said you were awake and working on your device, and I got curious." She said innocently, causing Kyler to chuckle softly.

"Sorry Liara, but that's a secret, maybe when we get either Kasumi or Jack I'll show y'all what it is." He said, causing Liara to pout cutely and he laughed as the elevator opened up and he walked out, Liara in tow and he went over to a workbench and pulled out his Scorpion pistol, Scorpion shotgun, Geth Plasma rifle, and his Javelin sniper.

"Okay...Time to see what Upgrade can do..." He activated the Ultimatrix and spun the dial until he landed on the Galvanic Mechamorph and he slammed the dial down.

Liara watched in amazement as his skin turned black, grey, and white, and his body elongated and morphed into a being that seemed to made of living metal.

"Oh, before I forget, here." He handed Liara the data pad, which she took and looked through, and he eyes widened.

"T-This..." She began and Upgrade chuckled.

"A full list of almost all my alien transformations and where they come from, powers, abilities, all that." He said before merging with his weapons and...ahem..._upgrading_, them.

* * *

**\- ****A few hours later -**

Shepard groaned loudly as he woke up and he stretched before getting up.

"Ugh...I'm too old for this..." He complained as he threw on some clothes but stopped once he saw a data pad with a note on it.

_Hey Robocop,_

_This data pad contains a list of almost all my transformations, their powers, homeworlds and abilities, and as a bonus on yours, even a bio about my depressing ass._

_Your multiverse asskicking friend,_

_Kyler Dobbins_

Shepard chuckled and picked the data pad up and activated it, sitting down and reading a bit of the information that the data pad held.

"Hmm...Fourarms...Tetraman...Homeworld: Khoros...and other cool shit...even a picture." He stared at the picture of the Tetraman before seeing the bio on Kyler.

"This should be interesting...Kyler Lee Dobbins, better known as Killer...sixteen years old...blames himself for his father's death...wait what?" He said and his face grew serious as he did a double take and re-read what he just read. "Blames himself for his father's death...(And you can't convince me otherwise Shepard...) and blames himself for his cousin's death due to him not being able to help his cousin see that his wife was a no good cheating bitch...Kid...How are you even standing? I wouldn't have the will to keep going on after that at your age..." Shepard asked quietly before setting the data pad down and standing up.

"EDI, where's Kyler at now?" He asked the shackled A.I unit as he looked up at the ceiling.

_"He and the others are in the Cargo Bay, apparently Kyler is giving off a demonstration on a new function he added to the Ultimatrix, they are waiting on you." _

"Well, better not keep them waiting then." He said and went into the elevator and down to the Cargo Room.

* * *

Kyler was selecting what aliens would be good to see and he looked up just in time to see Shepard arrive. "Ah, there's the man of the hour!"

Shepard rolled his eyes and sat next to Liara. "Sorry sorry, got caught up with reading." He said and looked over to Liara and smiled at her, to which she smiled back.

"Alright, time to see if my new function works!" He said and slammed the core down, everyone watched with wide eyes as he turned into Four Arms, which looked extremely painful, but then were in awe/fear at the fact a goo like substance began to wrap around Four Arms, making him taller, more intimidating and have...more arms, ten in total. Then the symbiote covered Tetraman spoke in a voice the was deep and booming, a long slimey yellow tongue came from his mouth as he roared his name out.

**_"MORE ARMS!!!" _**

* * *

**AWWWWWWW SHIT!!**

**WE HAVE A TETRAMAN BONDED TO A SYMBIOTE! SHIT ISN'T LOOKING TO GOOD FOR THE REAPERS, COLLECTOR, AND CERBERUS!**

**And yes, if you think I'm pairing Kyler up with a hot de-aged master thief, you'd be right!**

**I'll try and update this story more along side The Venomous Gear, and hell, maybe even rewrite Venomous Tendencies, and sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, I'm saving that for when they bust Jack outta Purgatory.** **Speaking of that, who should Kyler use with his new Parasitic Function? Rath? XLR8? Upgrade? Diamondhead? Y'all guys vote and let me know!**

**Until next time! Peace!**


	6. An Unfriendly Welcoming, Part 5

**Alrighty my fellow nerds, lets get this show on the road!**

**And Nightmare(Guest), I had the idea to have Plague be able to combine with other aliens since chapter 1, while The Ink Tank actually gave me a really great idea on how to introduce it to the story, but hey, all credit to The Ink Tank for their artwork/work in general that's based off their own Klyntar transformation, Overkill, y'all should check out their online comic named 5 Years Later, which is a crossover of Ben 10 and Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**_"MORE ARMS!!" _**

The symbiote covered Tetraman roared out before looking at his teammates and laughed at their expressions, which had a variety of different expressions, Wrex was laughing and grinning like a twelve year old that successfully stole his first Playboy magazine, Tali was shaking in fear, along with Miranda and Liara, and Garrus and Shepard were in awe of this alien.

"Holy shit..." Shepard was the first to break the silence as he stared at the alien now named More Arms, who was still laughing at them as he flexed all ten of his arms.

**_"Whats the matter? Can't handle a Tetraman thats bonded with a symbiote?"_** He said with a laugh before tapping the Ultimatrix symbol and reverting back to his human form and he chuckled.

"That, my friends, was the new function that I added to the Ultimatrix which I named, Parasitic Function , it takes the DNA of Plague and combines them with my alien forms..."

_'God, fucking Way Big or Alien X with a symbiote sounds fucking terrifying...No wait, Rath and Humungosaur are probably scarier...but can I still go Ultimate even with the new function? I'll test that out on Purgatory.' _He said, filing that question in the back of his mind as they approached the Citadel.

Miranda retreated back to her room and Kyler and the others stood near the airlock to take a bit of a shore leave, get Kasumi, and unfortunately speak to the Council, then get a psychopath biotic serial killer, ah...sounds like a normal Tuesday.

_'Hmm...I wanna take this a whole new route than the game intended...We have Wrex but still need Grunt but I fucking hate Cerberus...Hmm...Maybe I can work out something here...get everyone on the ship to join The Alliance...even Miranda.'_

"Hey Shep, I was thinking...Would it be possible for us to get back in the Council and Alliance's good graces while we're here? Don't get me wrong, everyone on here is great...even Miranda, but I fucking hate Cerberus..." He said and everyone looked at him, Garrus was the first to speak.

"Hate to say it Shepard, but I agree with the kid, I hate working with Cerberus, it rubs me the wrong way..." He shook his head and everyone, yes, even Wrex, agreed with him, Shepard contemplated what he said and nodded his head.

"Yeah...couldn't hurt to try at least...But what about Miranda?" Shepard asked and Kyler gave an almost predatory grin.

"You let me worry about her...I have a plan to get her to agree with us.." He said and he cracked the tendons in his neck, which made everyone, minus Wrex, shudder.

"Damn kid...You can be scary sometimes." Garrus said, causing Kyler to laugh as the Normandy docked on the Citadel and the airlock opened, everyone disembarked the Normandy. Tali and Liara went to the Presidium Columns, Garrus went to some bar, nobody knew where Wrex went, and Kyler and Shepard were going to get Kasumi and talk to the Council.

They took the slow ass elevator to the Presidium Embassies and they looked around. _"Where the hell are we gonna find a fucking master thief?.." _Kyler whispered to Shepard who shrugged his shoulders.

He then spotted the hologram of a hooded woman and he grinned. "Shepard, twelve o'clock..." He said and Shepard looked and saw the hologram and looked back at Kyler.

"How do you even know what that saying means?" He asked and Kyler's response was a shrug.

"Eh, I play a lot of video games, guess I picked up a few things and tricks." He grinned as they approached the hologram.

_"What's the password?" _The hologram asked and Shepard cleared his throat.

"Silence is golden..." Shepard said and Kyler grinned.

"And duct tape is silver." He quipped, and the hologram of the woman giggled before pointing at Kyler.

_"I like you already." _She said and Shepard shook his head with a small smile.

"So, did Cerberus fill you in on what's happening?"

The hologram nodded before disappearing and Kyler felt a arm be draped around his shoulder and he turned to his left, coming face to face with the master thief herself.

"Hmmm...You're a cutie..."

Kyler's cheeks turned dark red and this didn't go unnoticed by the two and Shepard grinned.

_'Ohhhh...Fuck my teenage hormones...AHHHHHHHH!' _Kyler mentally yelled at himself and Kyler coughed and got out of her grasp.

"Oh, think I hear that Council calling, let's go." He said hastily and walked towards the Council's chambers.

The duo of Shepard and Kasumi looked at each other and he grinned before nodding and they followed their flustered teenage friend.

The trio entered the room and Kasumi sat down on one of the benches while Kyler stood next to Shepard.

Kyler for the most part tuned the conversation out, but took notice to Anderson, and surprisingly Kaiden AND Ashley. _'Huh...Guess they had someone else stay back and activate the nuke...'_ He mused till he heard the Turian Councilor badmouthed Shepard about the Reapers being fake.

"You're fucking idiots." Kyler simply stated and he stepped forward, not giving the Councilors a chance to retaliate. "You say the Reapers aren't real yet you had one literally on your fucking doorstep once! Did you all fucking forget Sovereign?!" He yelled, and took notice of everyone in the room shudder at the mention of that name.

Shepard was in awe of the kid at the moment, not once had anyone had the balls to talk back to the Council like this...And Kasumi...well...she found this oddly hot.

Kyler laughed softly, which soon broke out into full blown laughter. "Oh my God...You just don't care...Well guess what, I have the most powerful weapon in the universe...And I'm not playing god with it..." He activated the Ultimatrix and slammed down on it, everyone watched in fear in amazement as he transformed into Male Asari!

**"ABBERATION!" **The alien yelled out and he looked directly into each Councilor's eyes. "All this time...I've been playing human..." He said, Element Zero energy dangerously crackling off his body as he turned around, reverting back to his human form by tapping the Ultimatrix symbol on his left shoulder and he sat down next to Kasumi.

The entire room was silent until Kasumi broke it. "That was...The hottest thing I've ever seen...Wanna make out?" She said teasingly and Kyler blushed before a grin appeared on his face.

"Maybe later, not in front of the children." He said, causing Kasumi to realize that it was gonna be hard to tease him...considering he had her sense of humor of a whole different level!

* * *

**\- A few hours later, Normandy SR-2, going to Purgatory -**

Well...Kyler's plan worked rather well, he managed to get everyone back into the Alliance, he even managed to get Miranda, which was nothing short of a fucking miracle.

He grinned as he remembered how he got her to join.

* * *

**_\- A hour earlier -_**

_"__I am not joining the Alliance!" Miranda shouted at Kyler and Shepard, who were now in Alliance clothing, and they had been trying this for a about thirty minutes._

_"Miranda, join the Alliance and I'll make sure your father never finds your sister." He said in a tone that made it sound more like a threat than a promise, but when Miranda stopped dead in her tracks she looked at the terminal she used to contact the Illusive Man before looking back at the two._

'Your sister is more important than loyalty!' _A voice shouted at her in the back of her head and she finally caved in and looked down. "Okay..." She said softly, causing the two males to smile._

* * *

**\- Present time -**

The crew was getting ready for the trip to get Jack, and Liara looked at Kyler as he was placing on his armor.

"Aberration? Thats an oddly...good name." She said and Kyler smiled and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah...It was kinda the first thing that came to mind." He said and Garrus chuckled softly before Wrex made himself known.

"Its a good name...And I like the name you named your Krogan form, Beserker...It strikes fear." He huffed out and Kyler laughed as he activated his Omni-Tool he got from Citadel.

"That was the point." He said with a grin, before he looked down at the Ultimatrix and furrowed his brows.

"Still need names for my Turian, Salarian, and Quarian forms..." He said before activating the watch and he scrolled through his transformations.

He then gripped his head and groaned in pain, Eezo energy crackled off his arms. "Ugh...Fuck these L5 Biotic Implants..." He said, snarling.

While Kyler was on the Citadel, he got the new L5 Implants, as a thank you from the Asari Councilor for opening their eyes and shutting the Turian Councilor up, now, he was stronger as the Eezo energy strengthened his bone density and muscle density, but he had occasional headaches, much like Kaiden, who joined the team while Ashley was being a little bitch and not joining.

"You'll get used to it kid." Garrus said, patting his teammate, who he saw as a little brother on the back.

Kyler could only sigh and shake his head, groaning in irritation.

It was gonna be a long day...and an even longer mission...

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
